After they lost Owen and Tosh
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: with the loss of two of the staff people have to accommodate


After they lost Owen and Tosh, they had put them in the morgue.

"Well, Roxy said she'd always have her daughter come and work as a medical officer."

"Joanne's a doctor?" Ianto asked

"Well she is. She said all time lords had earth equivalence medical training, so she is a doctor, nurse and a surgeon." Jack said

Roxy was in a room of the TARDIS she was changing the bed linen, apparently the Doctor couldn't stand touching a bare duvet, apparently it feels like cotton wool. Her mobile rang on the side table, she picked up the phone with one had as she shook the duvet cover down.

"Hello, talk to me."

"Hiya Roxy, it's me Jack."

"What is it?"

"Does your daughter want a job as a medical officer?"

"She might, she does that with U.N.I.T. and she wanted a promotion. Why what's wrong with Owen?"

"Roxy, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Owen and Tosh are dead."

"What?" she said as she dropped the cover on the floor. She sat down on the bed. "No they can't be."

"I am afraid so."

"Oh my no. I will tell Joanne. Bye Jack." She said before she closed the phone and put it in her pocket.

She walked out of the room. The Doctor was in the library, Roxy walked in she was sad she was near tears; the Doctor could see that he could always read her like a book.

"What's wrong Roxy?"

"Two of my Colleagues are dead." She said

"Ianto and Gwen?"

"No Tosh and Owen."

The Doctor looked at her, he gave her a supportive hug.

"I have to phone Joanne."

"Okay." He said before he kissed her cheek.

Roxy was on her mobile to Joanne.

"Hi Joanne."

"Hey mum, what's up?"

"Jack wants you to become the new medical officer of torchwood."

"Really what an honour. I'll do it."

Joanne hung up her mobile.

"Miss Smith, who was that?"

"That was my mum. Dr Jones. She sends her love and she said they want me to work at torchwood."

"Really well that is an honour."

"I am a doctor I told you that Martha and I have been for 300 years."

"I am sorry Joanne. Do you want me to set up your transfer?"

"Yes, thank you. I loved working with you. I liked they way you mentored me on how to be humanish."

"Your dad should be pleased with you."

"I don't think he notices me as much as my mum. He was hardly there for me. But that wasn't anyone's fault, after I finished the academy I was a fully learned Doctor. We had to leave Gallifrey, because of the time war."

"So you were young when you had to leave your home world?"

"Yeah. I left with my mum. She said that we had to for the survival of our species."

"Are you like your mum?"

"Yeah, in a few ways. I am her child. I have her eyes, my intellect I think I get from my dad, but I have her passion and her temperament. My arrogance is like my dads, or so I am told. My mum said I am a perfect mixture of the two of them. What about you Martha?"

"Hmmm, well I don't know. You are a great colleague; you are like your dad, only open when you want to be. I would like to have known your mum, she seems lovely."

"Well she is but she is protective. She is a parent, a good one too. I think Dr Martha Jones, you will be too, and you have compassion, understanding, caring and a heart. Unlike me coz I have two."

"Jack are you sure it's wise to have Joanne as our new medical officer?" Gwen asked

"Yes she is The Doctor and Roxy's daughter she is from a good family. I trust all of them."

Jack looked at Gwen. She seemed unsure, Jack saw he had an email from unit; well it was from Dr Jones. He read it.

"That was from Unit. It's Joanne's transfer." He said sideways.

"Well you are the boss, you can hire the staff." Gwen said

"I hope Joanne will be ok." Roxy said

The Doctor was watching her pace.

"Roxy she is a big girl she knows what she is doing, you can't always be there for her holding her hand."

Roxy calmed down and she sat down next to the Doctor, and she held his hand. He gave her a confident squeeze. He smiled at her. Without saying a word the Doctor could tell she knew that he was right, for once. The Doctor lead her to their bedroom, he could see that Roxy was exhausted he hated it if she was tired, because she becomes cranky.

When they had got there, he saw the duvet on the floor. He picked it up and he shook it into the right place before fastening it up, making a loud popping noise as he did to be playful, she smiled a little smile before she yawned. He placed the cover on the bed; he pulled back the corner of the left side.

"Rox' you need some sleep." He said

Roxy nodded drearily to the Doctor the two of them were perfect together as they were so a like, it was a give and take relationship. They were two halves of the same coin. Roxy didn't get angry very much because she didn't need to.

"Yeah I'd better."

The Doctor kissed her forehead; she yawed in a short sweet way. He left her alone to go to bed. He checked on her an hour later, she was asleep; she didn't snore she snuffled, he thought that it was sweet. The Doctor went to the lounge.

Roxy woke up it was morning. She felt a little dreary but awake, she wasn't ready to make breakfast yet, she could cook that was what she had to do for as he couldn't cook.

At least ten minutes later Roxy had woken fully and she had prepared breakfast.

It was early in the morning in Cardiff; a train arrived at the station. Joanne had arrived for her new job as the new torchwood medical officer.

Martha could feel as if a whole presence had gone from her department she didn't have as much banter with the other officers.

Jack had woken early to greet Joanne and show her around the hub. He thought it was too soon for replacement staff.


End file.
